madoka_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Steph x Mimee
The following is a collection of short stories and works created by members of the server about Steph and Mimee's lustful relationship. Entries are in order chronological to being published. Echidna's Non-Lewd Account Steph caressed Mimee's cheek (the one on his face) and gently imagined what it would be like to break down the barrier between them, to close the warm gap between their lips and let his fellow moderator know about the passion boiling in his chest. There was a grayness to Mimee's eyes, a cloudiness that Steph couldn't nail down. Was he hoping for Steph to make a move? Was he terrified at merely being this close to him? Was his mind even in the room at the time, the candlelight throwing dark images of them against the walls and the overcooked steak still steaming, or was he somewhere afar off? Steph closed his eyes and backed away, not wanting his own gaze to betray his emotions. He reopened them and looked away, wanting to put all of his thoughts behind them. It was at that moment that he felt a cold hand grab him by the shoulder and pull him around, at which point Mimee fulfilled the fantasy Steph had only entertained in the deep recesses of his mind, pressing their lips together. And in the light of the slow-burning candles, Steph felt the warmth of a long-awaited kiss. Taba's Sexy Romance "Mimee..." Steph said, voice worried. "You need to take care of yourself!" "I'll-" Mimee let out a long, weary yawn, unable to conceal the exhaustion that he felt. "-I'll be fine, trust me. Just a little more work..." "No, you won't!" Steph roughly grabbed the other mod, spinning him around in his chair and forcing Mimee to meet his gaze. There were clear, dark bags under his eyes, the legacy of weeks of sleep deprivation written on his face. "Seriously, you... you idiot! You are more important than that bot, okay?" Mimee opened his mouth to respond, but Steph was unmoved, continuing on with his passionate lecture. "Look, I don't care about whatever stupid little GIF thing the server wants now, ok? They'll be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next! You, if you keep going on like this, might not be. So turn your goddamn computer off and go to sleep already." Mimee looked up at Steph, who was panting after his little rant. Deep within his tired brain, something seemed to click, and he smiled droopily. "O-ok, I'lllll go to sleep already -" "THANK you." "-if you'll come with me." As he processed the words, Steph's face slowly grew red. His mind reached for possible reactions - denial, counterattack, confusion, emojispam - but they all jumbled in his mouth together, resulting in a kind of little strangled noise. Eventually, though, he regained his senses, but by that point Mimee was sound asleep in his chair, smiling like an idiot. "God, fucking, damnit." Steph said to himself quietly. "The fuck am I supposed to do with you now?" OrochinagiKain's Steph x Mimee "Oi, Steph! Wake up! Just don't get wasted after literally drinking the entire bar stock!" Mimee looked at the wasted, sickly red Steph that was mumbling stuff without any sense whatsoever. Grabbing Steph and bringing her to the bar couch, Mimee went away and brought some water. By the time he came back, Steph was trying to take her clothes off, claiming she was feeling hot. A failed attempt at drinking the watermade her clothes all moist, but Steph just laughed it off with a drunk smile. She pulled Mimee to her side and kissed him. Mimee couldn't help it, he loved her a lot. Even if she was drunk, he still loved her and vice-versa. He kissed her back, expecting some kind of horny comeback, but she surprisingly stood back, embarassed. Finding this cute, Mimee went on and kissed her further and further. Steph ended up so embarassed by Mimee being so forward towards her drunk self, she lost consciousness. Taking advantage of that, Mimee dried her clothes and put a blanket on top of her. Kissing her forehead, he whispered. "Good night, darling."